Chemical Unbalance
by Ways
Summary: The Crystal Gems had finally found Malachite and prepared to fight Jasper. But when Planet Fuse arrives to the Planet Earth and Fusions begin to infect the world. It is up to them to fight these monsters. Too bad in the initial invasion Fusion Garnet was formed and split up Ruby and Sapphire. Now the two are alone and separated and must find one another to form Garnet once again.
1. Broken Bonds

**So… Fusionfall! Yes, there's a legacy and stuff and I've been coming up with Steven Universe stuff for Fusionfall and you can see them on the Fusionfall Legacy boards. So with that being said that spawned this fic about Garnet because I love Ruby and Sapphire. So… Yeah, there's this. Without further ado let's begin this fic.**

 **Note: In my continuity Fusions can talk.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fusionfall or Steven Universe, if I did well, the game would've never canceled and we definitely would've had this and other shows in it.**

 **Chemical Imbalance**

 **Prolgoue:**

 **Broken Bonds**

Everything had started out so normal that day. The other gems went in the ocean in order to try and find Malachite while Steven waited on the beach. It wasn't really anything special. The gems were looking for them and Peridot everyday now, but hadn't come up with anything. So you could imagine Steven's surprise when Garnet came dragging the monstrous Fusion out of the ocean with Amethyst and Pearl pushing it from behind.

"Woah, I can't believe it!" Steven gaped at the massive yet unconscious Fusion before them. "You guys found Malachite!"

"Yeah, now we get to smash her!" Amethyst quipped.

"Amethyst…" Pearl growled.

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "What, I was just kidding. We'll split 'em apart and then we'll smash Jasper. We'll leave Lapis alone."

"That isn't what we agreed, Amethyst…" Pearl grimaced.

Garnet intervened. "Amethyst is right, we don't need to do anything to Lapis, she's shown that she wants nothing to do with the earth. So long as she doesn't try to leave the planet, I do not see any reason to harm her."

"Yeah!" Steven grinned. "Maybe she could be a Crystal Gem!"

Pearl and Amethyst glanced at each other at Steven's statement. "Er…"

"Maybe…" Garnet shrugged. "It depends on what she wants."

Steven beamed at that.

"And what are we going to do about Jasper?" Pearl asked.

Garnet pressed her lips together at that. "Jasper's quite the crafty one. If we don't apprehend her as soon as things start, we're going to have a real problem on our hands. We'll at least need to bubble her but if worse comes to worse…"

"Maybe you'll want to go inside, Steven." Pearl told the boy. "We wouldn't want you to watch if things were to get a little messy."

"I'm fine." Steven said. "Jasper's a threat and she needs to be stopped. I know that, I understand whatever may have to happen."

"Alright then." Garnet said. "Prepare yourselves."

And with that Garnet walked up to the front of Malachite's face. She formed her gauntlets and sent a massive punch to her face. There was a poof and Jasper and Lapis lay sprawled out on the beach, panting heavily.

"Lapis!" Steven cheered as he ran over to help up the ocean gem.

"You-you weren't supposed to find us…" Lapis huffed. "W-we were supposed to be down there forever…"

Garnet shrugged at that. "Yeah… that doesn't quite work for us."

Lapis allowed Steven to help her to her feet. "But now she's out and she's going to destroy-"

Jasper rose to her feet, still shaking from the great strain that had been put onto her body.

"I- I don't understand." Jasper said. "How-how could I have possibly loosed to you?"

"Cuz we be better than you!" Amethyst snarked.

"Quiet, runt!" Jasper snapped. "Crystal Gems, more like Crystal Pests! And yet with all of our strength, all of our skill, all of the knowledge that we have against you, you were still able to overcome. What is with you guys?"

"We are the Crystal Gems." Pearl stated. "We always find a way towards triumph, especially to people who threaten our world."

"Your world?" Jasper snorted at that. "This is not your world, your world is back at home. And yet you chose to defend these insignificant insects. What is the matter with you?"

"We do whatever we want." Amethyst shrugged. "These people are great and don't deserve to be taken over by the likes of you and the other gems."

"Especially the likes of you." Garnet added.

"You be quiet!" Jasper spat. "You feel all high and mighty just because you beat me at one fight. Ha! You only used the fact that you're a Fusion to get a cheap victory out of me."

"Cheap or not, she still kicked you to the curb." Steven laughed. "And it'd be totally cool if I were to watch this time."

"Be quiet Rose, or whatever the hell you are, nobody asked you." Jasper snapped.

"That's quite enough!" Pearl shouted. "Jasper, you are not welcome on this planet. Retreat to your gem immediately so that we do not have a confrontation."

Lapis spoke up at that. "I don't think that's the best-"

Jasper laughed. "Yeah, or what? What are you going to do to me?"

"We'll make you go back into your gem." Garnet cracked her knuckles, brandishing her gauntlets once again.

"What makes you think you can do that?" Jasper laughed. "You weren't able to do it last time."

"Well, we really don't have to do anything." Amethyst pointed out. "You're trapped on this planet just like Peridot, wherever she is."

"As true as that may be, we're going to have to fight her." Pearl stated.

Jasper rose to her full size. "Let's do this Crystal Wannabes."

And like that Jasper started things off by getting into her spindash and spinning off towards Garnet.

Garnet formed her gauntlets and didn't even flinch as she quickly jumped away from the attack.

"Woah… Jasper can do that too…?!" Steven beamed, having not seen the warrior do that during their last encounter.

"Steven, get inside!" Pearl commanded the boy.

"No way, I wanna watch this." Steven pouted.

Jasper veered away from Garnet and spun towards Steven and Lapis.

Lapis gasped but quickly brought up a wall of water, from the ocean, that blocked Jasper from the two and forced her to go after Amethyst.

Once that was done Lapis quickly scooped up Steven and began to run back to the temple.

"Lapis, no wait, I wanna stay and fight!" Steven insisted.

Lapis shook her head. "Garnet fought Jasper before and won, with Amethyst and Pearl helping her I'm sure they'll be able to handle it. Right now the most important thing is getting you back to safety."

"But if they're going to win, then what's the big deal?" Steven asked.

Lapis shot a glance back to see that Jasper had grabbed Amethyst's whip and swung her into Pearl, knocking the both of them on their backs.

"Jasper doesn't play fair, Steven." Lapis explained. "I've seen her do some terrible things and I don't want to see you get caught in the crossfire."

"Bu-"

"No buts Steven!"

And like that the two continued off towards the temple.

While Jasper smirked over the fallen Pearl and Amethyst that left her completely open to an attack from Garnet, who leapt into the air and slammed her fist into the back of the homeworld gem's head, which resulted in her face planting into the sand.

But Jasper easily sprung back up only to be met with an uppercut from Garnet that sent her soaring into the air.

She quickly righted herself and gained that orange aura once more as she took to homing in on Garnet.

But both Amethyst and Pearl were ready as one chucked a spear at the warrior while Amethyst extended her whip towards her.

Pearl's aim was off and she missed Jasper. But Amethyst was successfully able to wrap her whip around Jasper's leg only to lead the warrior down to her and knocked her to the floor.

Jasper formed her war helmet and started off towards Pearl. She bashed her heads towards the girl who lifted her spear to block the shot. But Jasper was too strong, the force of the blow not only made her spear disappear but knocked Pearl to the floor as well.

Jasper quickly turned only to receive a punch across her cheek from the strongest gem.

Jasper growled and tried to head but Garnet once more. The warrior blocked the Fusion's blows and in turn the Fusion was able to block hers.

"GO Garnet!" Steven cheered.

Lapis was about to respond but then she looked up to the sky. "Oh my- I-Is that?!"

"Huh?!" Everybody gasped, even Jasper.

They all looked up in the direction Lapis' was looking. Up in the sky they saw what appeared to be a giant green moth ball with other small orbs connected onto it in some sort of strange mish mash. The sky turned a sickly green color as well.

"Oh no…" Garnet gaped.

Jasper blinked. "How did it- and here?!"

For once Amethyst was speechless, she didn't know what to say, she didn't even know what was going on.

"What is that thing?" Steven asked.

Pearl continued looking up in disbelief. "Planet Fusion…"

With that they saw the first meteorite fall, it sounded like it was screaming but they couldn't tell. Whatever it was, it sounded like it was screaming and was falling in the direction of Mojo's Volcano.

And that wasn't the end of it, several green meteorites began to descend down upon the earth as well. Smaller ones landed all over the place while larger ones landed in specific areas.

"The Sand Castle!" Steven cried.

The three gems looked over to see that a large green ball had landed on the massive sand structure out on the farther end of Bravo Beach.

Jasper looked around in shock. "Not this monstrosity." She shook her head. "You guys are on your own; I'm getting out of here!"

And true to her word she fled the scene.

"STEVEN, GET INSIDE!" Garnet barked at the boy.

"Guys, what's going on?" Steven asked.

Pearl shook her head. "We don't have time right now, Steven! We'll tell you later. Right now the most important thing is to get away from here!"

But the smaller green balls fell to the ground and one just so happened to land right next to Garnet.

Out from the crater that it had made was what appeared to be a green goo like substance. It slithered over to Garnet's foot and wrapped around her leg.

Garnet hissed in pain at the presence of the goo before trying to shake it off her foot. When that didn't work she formed her gauntlets and tried to pull it off. It worked, but now the substance was wrapped around her gloves.

"I forgot how persistent this stuff was." Garnet growled.

The stuff then jumped off of Garnet and began to rise into some sort of bodiless figure. It gained a body gaining familiar hips and an afro as well as shades.

What appeared was an exact copy of Garnet only it was made up of green goop.

"Ugh, and I thought I'd seen the last of you back on Homeworld." Garnet cringed.

"A Fusion?!" Pearl exclaimed. "Already, but their spawns and terrafusers have just started falling?!"

Steven was confused, still wanting answers. "Wait, what's a Fusion? Guys, what's going on?"

He didn't get an answer. He instead turned to the ocean gem next to him. "Lapis…"

But she didn't answer his either she couldn't stop staring up at the planet in the sky.

The Fusion of Garnet smirked and formed its gauntlets. "I'm going to have fun fighting you again."

Garnet formed her own and charged the Fusion. They were evenly matched in every single way. Every attack that Garnet sent was either followed up with a block or a counterattack from her Fusion.

"We've gotta go help Garnet." Amethyst told Pearl.

Pearl shook her head. "We can't, we have got to take care of these Spawns."

Fusions Spawns began to advance on Pearl and Amethyst. Both of them pulled their weapons out of their gems and ran to fight them.

"Interesting…" The Fusion Gem said. "You've grown a lot stronger since our last encounter."

Garnet shrugged. "It's been a long time since I've destroyed you. What are you Fusions doing here?"

The Fusion didn't answer.

They continued to trade blows and after some time the Fusion sighed.

"Honestly, this is getting really boring." Fusion Garnet rolled her eyes.

"Yes and this is fun for me." Garnet deadpanned.

Fusion Garnet stopped fighting her, allowing Garnet to get a punch to the chest but the Fusion simply molded the Fusion Matter so that Garnet appeared to punch right through the Fusion.

"What?!" Garnet gasped.

The Fusion grinned as Fusion Matter began to crawl up Garnet's arm and snaked around her body.

Steven and Lapis watched in horror as Garnet's entire body become encased in Fusion Matter.

"Garnet!" Steven cried.

Garnet clenched her teeth as she tried to take the pain but eventually her body had reached its limit and collapsed. Her body burst into a puff of smoke and the gems of Ruby and Sapphire landed on the sand.

Both Pearl and Amethyst turned at the sound.

They were both shocked to see Fusion Garnet standing over both the gems lying idly by her feet.

"Garnet!" The two shouted.

But the Fusion Spawns continued to surround the two leaving them unable to get to their fallen friends.

"Lapis," Steven turned to her. "We have to go down and help!"

Lapis shook her head. "Steven, you don't know what we're up against. That's a Fusion, they're far too strong for you and me!"

"But Lapis, we'll take them on together." Steven insisted.

Lapis hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry, Steven."

And with that, Lapis formed her wings and flew off into the distance.

Steven ran into the fray. But he couldn't do much, he was confronted by Fusion Spawns.

"STEVEN!" Amethyst and Pearl screamed.

Fusion Garnet collected the two gemstones and with that, she left the scene taking Ruby and Sapphire with them.

"RUBY! SAPPHIRE!" Steven cried out.

But it was too late.

They were gone.

 **That was the first chapter of Chemical Unbalance. Jasper and Lapis are out, Ruby and Sapphire are gone and Fusion Garnet has been made. Hope you enjoyed. I'll see you next chapter.  
Read and Review!**


	2. Lair Search

**Time for another chapter of Chemical Unbalance. This chapter took a little bit of time because I had to figure out who would be involved in this chapter. In the end I found someone I liked and I think you'll like them too.**

 **Note 1: This is an expanded Fusionfall Universe that includes pretty much anyone and everyone who was ever on Cartoon Network. Try and see if you can guess some of the characters I've snuck in here. ;)**

 **Note 2: Beach City is located east of Bravo Beach and South of the Offworld Plaza.**

 **Note 3: I would advise looking at the map for my Fusionfall Universe on Deviantart for better understanding. My Deviantart account name is "Epicways."**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fusionfall, Steven Universe or any of the other shows I've added. If I did we'd get the next episodes sooner than July.**

 **Chemical Unbalance**

 **Chapter 1-**

 **Lair Search**

Fusion Garnet lay in wait at the Sand Castle, making sure to keep watch of the two gems in her possession. She was ready for them in case they tried to reform.

Since the initial invasion the last night, things had calmed down. Dex Labs and Mandark Industries took action and were setting up barriers for areas they deemed Infected Zones and several heroes were being assigned to different locations throughout the world.

Fusion Garnet knew she needed to get moving soon with all the people around. But it was that fact that kept her immobile, especially with the force field being set up she didn't have much room to move without being spotted. She needed to get out and make herself a Fusion Lair to keep those two within her clutches.

She looked out, she just saw a few Dexbots, Mandroids and a few technicians from the two companies.

Nothing she couldn't handle. The Fusion ran out of the Sand Castle, luckily not catching the attention of any of the aforementioned people.

She quickly made her way out of Bravo Beach and into Orchid Bay.

She started at the port, checking for some sort of a suitable lair. She didn't find much to her tastes though. But she did spot the current Te-Xaun Ze discussing something with the Grim Reaper, the pop star duo Puffy Ami Yumi and some red bird person that she didn't pay much mind to. But nothing that she really wanted for her lair.

While she was in Orchid Bay she did look out to the Islands like Titans Tower and Ooo, but decided against traveling out there.

She soon made her way out into Marquee Row where she saw Sunny Bridges complaining to a Dexbot about his auditorium with a kid in a sea captain's hat nodding along with him, she also saw a green person hanging around with a raven haired girl with emerald highlights and a vampire conversing with a young man in a cameo shirt with a black hand print on it. But the Fusion was still unimpressed.

Through WHOOP Headquarters. The Fusion clone was still unimpressed as the area was even more packed than she wanted it to be. And with all the spies and that butler guy walking around she just didn't want it.

City Station was packed too, no one of importance. But the sky scrapers made it inadequate for a Fusion lair, at least not of her tastes. She could let Fusion Dexter or someone like that pick out a lair there.

City Point wasn't any better. She almost considered the theme park Dizzy World, but quickly shied away from it when a girl with purple hair chasing around some gap toothed brunette almost spotted her. And it didn't help when she heard the whining of some blue imaginary friend there as well.

It was then that the Fusion made her way into the suburbs.

Endsville was of consideration, but she didn't like the look of that blond haired girl who nearly spotted her as well, that and the demon: Him. She would let some of the crazier Fusions take refuge there.

Then there was the Eternal Meadows. She almost picked that as well, but with some green guy walking around with a ghost that had a hand protruding from the top of his head, talking rather loudly made the Fusion shy away from it.

Kadic Accademy was a big no-no. She saw the Lyoko Warriors there as well as an Indian girl who wore glasses that had no lenses in them. None of them didn't know that the Fusion was there, which was pretty reassuring. But she still didn't like the area, the school was too populated and she didn't feel like clearing it out.

She checked the Genius Grove. She didn't like the look of the large black and red infected zone situated on top of one of the other suburban house there. She quickly ducked away from the girl in a ballet outfit and long pigtails and thought she was in the clear.

But she was wrong.

Fusion Garnet fell to the floor when a Disk of green energy slammed into her back.

She quickly got up and looked for the source of the attack to find a young woman in a small purple skirt and a shirt of the same color that exposed her midriff. She was of tan complexion and had glowing green eyes.

"FUSION, YOU ARE NOT WELCOME ON THIS PLANET!" The girl bellowed from the skies.

Fusion Garnet gaped at the sight of her, but quickly jumped away from the girl's next attack.

She grumbled. She didn't think to look out for the air.

Fusion Garnet was then chased after by the flying girl. Zigzagging and doing flips to dodge each of her attacks. She did not engage in combat however and just wanted to lose her.

But what she didn't notice that amongst her flips she had dropped a certain red colored gemstone.

Ruby's gem sat in the Genius Grove for some time.

But finally someone had found the discarded crystal. She was a young girl with pale blond hair slicked up into the likeness of a Fusion spawn, and freckles on her face that complimented her grassy green eyes. She wore a pink jacket over her red and orange stripped shirt along with a lime colored skirt.

"Interesting." The girl said as she picked up Ruby's gem. "What is a gem doing here? Shouldn't it be back on their home world or in Beach City with the other gems like her?"

A boy was with her. He had sleek, jet black hair and cold onyx eyes. He wore a purple muscle shirt and dark skinny jeans, both of which hugged at his rather muscular build.

"Come on Ilana," He said. "We don't have time for this."

"But Lance, it's a gem!"

Lance scoffed at that. "You shouldn't care about a member of one of the most barbaric species in the universe."

"But it's perfectly harmless." Ilana argued. "It just got hurt and had to retreat into its gem."

"You don't know what those monsters do." Lance stated. "They feed off other worlds and leave no survivors."

"But-"

"No buts, Ilana." Lance snapped. "Either leave it or destroy it."

"Fine, I'll leave it." Ilana sighed and dropped Ruby to the floor.

"Good, now come on!" Lance began to march. "I wanna make it to Poakey Oaks by noon. That's where Octus said we'll be for the time being."

"Yeah Lance…" She rolled her eyes.

But she smirked. When the boy wasn't looking she scooped up Ruby and hid her in her purse.

Ilana took Ruby without the knowledge of either Lance or Fusion Garnet.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Ilana (from Symbionic Titan) now has Ruby and Sapphire's still with Fusion Garnet. Oh and the girl that attacked Fusion Garnet was Starfire from the original, real Teen Titans. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter.  
Read and Review**


	3. Ruby's Reformation

**Time for another chapter of Chemical Unbalance. After everything that happened last time, I think it's time for Ruby to come back to us, don't you? So without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fusionfall or Steven Universe**

 **Chemical Unbalance**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Ruby's Awakening**

When Ruby finally came to, she came face to face with a robot which had its internal circuitry all made into a purple sphere that glowed with yellow light and had wires going around it making up its circuitry.

Ruby jumped at the sight of him. "Ah!" She shrieked.

"My apologies." The robot apologized to her, helping the scared gem to her feet.

Ruby took a nervous glance into the robot's glowing orb and allowed him to help her up.

"I am Octus." The robot greeted.

"Octus?" Ruby raised an eyebrow at him. "You're a machine, an artificial intelligence of some sort. You can't have been created by a human though, even with DexLabs and Mandark Industries, earth has never been able to exceed Level 3 tech."

"That is correct. I am not of human technology;" Octus nodded. "I am here with Lance and Ilana over there."

The robot pointed to the two bickering teens next to a bench.

"I'm telling you, gems are bad news!" Lance shouted.

"And I'm telling you that we can help it." Ilana snapped back.

Lance laughed. "It'll slaughter you, before you can even figure out what's wrong."

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do." Lance retorted. "I've seen planets gouged out and left to become wastelands because of those horrid creatures."

Ruby rolled her eyes at that. "One of those 'horrid creatures' is right here, thank you very much!"

Lance and Ilana turned to see Ruby and Octus standing at the steps of the gazebo.

Ilana grinned and ran over to Ruby. "Oh my gosh, you're okay!"

"Yeah…" Ruby looked strangely at Ilana as she was examining her, making sure that there were no cuts or bruises.

Lance marched over to Ruby and snatched her away from Ilana, lifting the gem by the collar of her shirt.

"State you're business here, barbaric scum." He glared at her.

Ruby returned with her own glare. "Why do I have to tell you, you're just a human?"

"Human?" Lance spat. "Don't make me laugh."

"We're Gallulains." Ilana confirmed.

Ruby's eyes widened in surprise at that. "Gallulains? But what are you doing here on this rock?"

"Hey, I'm the one asking the questions, here." Lance shouted. "What are you doing on this planet? Here to suck it dry?"

"I have no interest in destroying this planet." Ruby stated. "In fact, I'm here to defend it."

"See, Lance." Ilana beamed at that. "She's here to help, not all gems are bad."

"She could be a Mudrati spy!" Lance bellowed.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Those disgusting creatures? Hah! Not in this life."

"Stop being so smug." Lance growled at her.

"Or what?" Ruby rolled her eyes. "You can't touch me."

"Big words for someone who's feet can't touch the ground." Lance smirked.

"I'll just Fuse with Sapphire and kick you to the curb." Ruby smirked right back at him.

"A sapphire?" Lance asked. "There are more of you?"

Ruby nodded. "She's here."

Lance turned to the robot. "Octus?"

The glowing light within Octus began to flash. "There are no other gems in this area."

"Looks like you're little friend's not gonna show up to save the day." Lance leered at her.

Ruby's face fell at that. "Wha-what?"

Ilana saw Ruby's distress and turned to the soldier. "Lance…"

"You- no- I-" Ruby sputtered.

"Lance, put her down." Ilana told him.

Lance did no such thing. "Now you won't be able to form into an even bigger monster."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Ruby shouted, her voice slightly cracking at that. "Sapphire will come, I know she will!"

And Ruby began to call out for her, thrashing within the Manus user's grasp. "SAPPHIRE! SAPPHIRE!"

"Lance put her down!"

"Bu-"

" _Now._ Put her down, now Lance." Ilana told him.

Lance sighed, and threw her to the ground.

"SAPPHIRE!" Ruby called out. But she received no answer.

Ilana quickly rushed to the Gem's aid. "Ruby!"

"Shut up!" She shouted. "I need to find Sapphire! I need to!"

Ilana put a finger to her mouth and shushed the gem. "We'll find her, I know we will."

The tears began to form at the edges of Ruby's eyes. "You don't understand; I _need_ to find her. I can't see, I can't think, I just can't do anything without her."

Ilana smiled at her. "You'll be okay."

"But I don't know what to do!" Ruby shouted. "I'm nothing without her and she could be anywhere?"

"Who said you had to do it alone?" Ilana asked her. "I promise we'll find your friend."

Lance turned to her. "Ilana-"

Ilana ignored Lance, helped Ruby to her feet and wiped away her tears.

Ruby let out a small smile. "Thank you, Ilana."

"You're welcome." Ilana grinned at her.

"It's getting late." Ilana said, addressing the darkening sky. "We can get started in the morning, get some sleep."

"Gems do not need to sleep, Ilana." Octus informed the princess. "They're bodies are physical embodiments projected from their gemstone which is where all their energy comes from. The energy that comes from them is quite powerful and doesn't have the need to recharge through sleep."

"That's fascinating!" Ilana exclaimed, looking down at Ruby and grinning at her.

The gem returned a bit of a weak smile to her.

"That's dangerous." Lance huffed.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Keep your pants on, Sir Lancelot. I'm going to sleep. If you wanna make sure I don't do anything or be a creep who watches girls sleep or whatever then you can watch, but I _really_ don't care."

And with that the gem leant against the steps of the gazebo and fell asleep.

Lance huffed once more to which Ilana and Octus just went between staring at him and the gem below them.

It went on like that for a couple of minutes before Ilana finally spoke up.

"Lance, I wanna know something…"

 **And that's the end of that chapter. Ruby's back and we got to know the Symbionic Titan gang a little better. Always cool. More coming soon.  
Read and Review**


	4. A Little History Lesson

**Time to continue Chemical Unbalance. So Ruby's back and we've got her with the Symbionic Trio. This'll be fun. Now we're gonna see what it is that Ilana wanted to talk to Lance about, so let's go.**

 **Chemical Unbalance:**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **A Little History Lesson**

Ilana, Lance and Octus mad idle small talk for some time, talk about Galaluna, the recent Fusion invasion and the possibility of returning to the town that they normally resided in: Sherman. But really, Ilana was just waiting around to be sure that Ruby was asleep.

"And that is all that is in my databanks about Planet Fusion." Octus confirmed.

She looked down at the gem who had been mumbling things about Sapphire for quite a bit of time, but she had finally quieted down.

Ilana let out a sigh. "That poor, Ruby. All she wants is to get back with her friend Sapphire."

"She wants to be with this Sapphire so that she can form that Garnet monster she was mumbling about." Lance spat. "With this invasion and the Mudratti after us, I don't want fighting one of those monsters to be added to our list of problems."

"She just wants to be with her friend." Ilana said. "She looks like such a wreck without her, the least we can do is try to find her."

"Why?" Lance asked. "It's just going to make things worse for us."

"No it won't." Ilana insisted.

"Yes, it will." Lance stated.

Octus then spoke up. "I'm afraid Lance is right, Ilana. We don't know anything about this gem or what her business here on earth is. For all we know, allowing her to form this, Garnet, could be dangerous."

"You see!" Lance shouted.

Ilana frowned. "Why are you people so against her, she's just lost and confused without this Sapphire."

"I am not against her." Octus stated. "But we must be cautious about these things."

"Well I am against her; I hate her and every last one of her species." Lance stated.

"Why?" Ilana asked. "What did they do?"

"Gems are conquerors." Lance explained. "They want nothing more than to destroy other planets and make sure that every last member of the species is destroyed."

"That's horrible." Ilana stated. "But Ruby, Ruby isn't like that."

"You see the rock on her hand." Lance said. "That's good enough to confirm that she's evil."

Octus was to speak up. "Thousands of years ago, gems began their intergalactic conquest." Octus then began to project images from his core. This time he saw a whole fleet of ships that looked a lot like the Petropia. But this planet was a lot different than the homeworld of the 'Diamondheads,' it seemed to be pale grey and had several shards of the planet chipped away and floating closely by its orbit. "They would send entire fleets in order to conquer these other worlds. When this happens they become known as gem controlled planets."

"But that can't be true, I've never heard of gem controlled planets. One of my favorite pass times were looking at Star Maps and learning all I could about other worlds." Ilana stated.

"That's because gem controlled planets usually don't survive for all that long." Lance said.

"What?"

"When Gems take over a world," Octus began to explain. "They begin to set up what they call Kindergartens."

Octus showed a kindergarten that looked a lot like the one on earth.

"Those kindergartens are what they use to make more of those monsters." Lance grumbled.

"But why don't they let them make more gems?" Ilana asked. "I know my father, perhaps he could've allowed them to set aside space on Galaluna for them to set up a Kindergarten. This would've made peace with them and possibly given us allies in the gem homeworld to fight the Mudratti."

"That wouldn't work Ilana." Lance shook his head.

"Why not?"

"When creating gems through the use of a Kindergarten, these Kindergarten's use up the planet's resources, making it so that there are not enough for the planet itself to use."

Octus showed one of the large structures of the kindergarten planted into the ground of a planet, getting brighter and brighter as the surface began to dim.

Ilana gasped. "But why would they do this?"

"We don't know." Lance admitted. "But all we know is that they won't stop. They've taken countless worlds and if some of them are here on earth then that can't be good."

"But Ruby doesn't seem so bad…"

"You've never fought one of them before," Lance scoffed. "I have and I've seen what they can do. They form weapons out of thin air and will do anything to take a world."

"But that seems like Plumber business, why would you have fought gems?"

Octus spoke once again. "Galaluna was a planet that was very much against Gem's conquest. They offered some of its soldiers in order to fight them, alongside the Plumbers."

"That's what I did." Lance confirmed. "While there are some gems that are manageable to take on such as Sapphires and Rubies and Pearls and others like that, there are super big and strong ones built solely for combat like Jaspers and Amethysts."

"Then why does Ruby concern you if she's manageable?"

"Because she wants to find this Sapphire and most likely fuse with her."

Octus spoke up once again. "When two gems fuse together, they become larger and even more dangerous creatures."

"But Ruby sounds desperate, she doesn't seem like she wants to use this Sapphire as a weapon." Ilana said.

"You don't know her intentions." Lance snapped.

"And neither do you." Ilana shot right back. "I don't care about their history, if Ruby really were a monster like you said, she would've attacked as soon as she reformed. But she didn't."

"That's true, Lance." Octus agreed. "You of all people should know that when gems reform in the hands of what they believe to be the enemy they will attack on sight."

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing, Lance." Ilana frowned. "Whatever Ruby needs we'll be the ones to help her and if that means finding this Sapphire, then I say we find her."

"That's not a good idea." Lance said.

"No, but it's the right thing to do." Ilana stated.

 **~Chemical Unbalance~**

It was late at night and Steven was staring out the window.

It had been an entire two days since the initial invasion of Planet Fusion. With the giant green planet in the sky, Steven wasn't sure what to do. Amethyst wasn't really able to answer his questions and Pearl was hysterical. He also hadn't seen head or tail of Lapis, Jasper or Garnet.

He was especially worried about Lapis and Garnet. Lapis fled the scene of the crime looking even more terrified than she was when she had landed on the planet with Jasper and Peridot. Seeing someone as powerful and friendly as Lapis locked in such a trance when she was staring at Planet Fusion scared him.

Then there was Garnet. Garnet was poofed before his very eyes and her Fusion took off with Ruby and Sapphire's gems.

"Hey, kid. What are you still doing up?" Someone said behind him.

He turned and saw Amethyst, who had also been recently reformed into her new look after the initial invasion.

Out of all the Crystal Gems it seemed that Pearl and Steven were the only ones who got out of Planet Fusion's invasion without too much trouble.

Steven sighed and looked back out the window, rather than being graced in the moonlight it was the pale green of Planet Fusion. "It's just... every time I look up into the sky, all I see is Planet Fusion. I can't help but feel sad about it."

Amethyst nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Seeing that big ugly thing in the sky isn't really fun."

"I don't understand what the Fusions are here to do; they wanna suck up the planet, like the worlds connected to them up there?"

"Something like that." Amethyst shrugged. "It's not pretty what they wanna do."

"I'm just scared. I mean if these Fusions were able to scare all of you guys, get rid of Garnet just like that and take over a lot of the planet, then I'm wondering what else they can do. I'm wondering if we're gonna make it."

"Relax Steven." Amethyst said. "This world is full of incredibly powerful people and with all of us together; we should be able to take out this Planet Fusion, no problem."

"I guess you're right." Steven agreed. "But, what about Garnet?"

Amethyst bit her lip at that. "Garnet? I'm sure she's fine. Who knows, she's probably out right now, kicking some major Fusion butt."

"I don't know…" Steven mumbled. "I mean her Fusion just took her out in no time flat."

"Garnet'll be okay." Amethyst said.

"But what if she's not?" Steven asked. "What if her Fusion took Ruby and Sapphire and crushed them? What if we're never gonna see Garnet again? How are we gonna be the Crystal Gems with just you, me and Pearl?"

Amethyst shook her head. "All of that bad stuff isn't gonna happen, Steven."

"What if it does?" Steven frowned.

"It won't."

"But Garnet would've been back by now…" Steven sighed.

Amethyst shrugged. "If I know Garnet, right now she's probably out beating the snot out of some Fusion. Maybe even the one for that Tennyson kid and his freaky wrist watch."

Steven smiled a little. "That would be so cool… Seeing Garnet fight Fusion Ben 10."

Amethyst chuckled. "Yeah, it would!"

And at that, Amethyst and Steven couldn't help but picture that fight. Steven picturing Garnet fighting off a Fusion Humongosaur and Amethyst picturing her beating the snot out of a Fusion Walkatrout. Steven grinned while Amethyst continued to chuckle to herself.

"But I don't know, shouldn't we be out looking for Garnet?" Steven asked.

Amethyst shook her head. "She wouldn't want us to do that. She'd ask us to focus on the war."

Steven frowned.

"Y'know, we may not be able to look for Garnet but I have an idea about who could."

"Who?" Steven brightened at that.

"Today, when I was out seeing what we could do about this war, I heard something about that genius kid in Tech Square. Y'know, the one with a company and ain't a creep?"

"Dexter?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, that's the one!" Amethyst agreed. "He was saying something about looking for some heroes that had gone missing like Captain America or whatever."

"You mean, Major Glory." Steven corrected her. "Captain America's a stupid name." **[2]**

"Yeah, maybe we could get Dexter to look for Garnet too." Amethyst said.

"Y'think so?"

"Sure, when Dex hears how powerful she is, there's no way he'd want to skip out on her." Amethyst grinned.

"We should go to DexLabs and tell him right now!" Steven grinned, jumping up and dragging Amethyst after him.

"Eh, it's a little late, buddy. Why don't you get some sleep and we can go to DexLabs first thing tomorrow morning."

"Alright, maybe we can even take Pearl with us?" Steven said.

Amethyst shrugged. "Sure, if she's done sulking."

Steven then went right to bed, hoping to sleep so that he could go to DexLabs sooner.

"Wait, why were you guys so scared about Planet Fusion?"

Amethyst sighed. "Let's just say Gems and Fusions don't get along."

Steven wanted to ask more, but Amethyst was already heading into her room with an entire tub of mayonnaise in hand.

 **[1] Amethyst got poofed at some point and now takes on her season 2 outfit for the sake of keeping canon.**

 **[2] MAJOR GLORY, DON'T BE A MAJOR WORRY! No but for real, I don't hate Captain America, I think he's a total boss but this is the CN Universe and because of that, I poked fun at Marvel a bit.**

 **Read and Review!**


End file.
